


Prompts

by lonelysector23



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Journal Entries, Meet-Cute, Minor Violence, Modern AU, Modern Thedas, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Standing up for yourself, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysector23/pseuds/lonelysector23
Summary: Just some prompts about my inquisitor, Lily Trevelyan. :)





	1. "What am I looking at here?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing also the first prompt I've gotten.  
> ...I had to change the wording a bit, I hope you don't mind!

Lily lay on her side, watching as the morning light grew steadily brighter through the closed balcony doors in her quarters.

It had been another sleepless night.

Another night of tossing and turning, of trying to forget the new events and memories that haunted her from her latest trip to the Hinterlands. Every time she closed her eyes she would be taken back to a place filled with fire, the air tainted with the smell of burning flesh. Nothing should have fazed her after she managed to escape the nightmare that was Haven, but every mission brought new terrors. She should not have turned down the healer’s potion – she wouldn’t last very long without sleep, especially on the battlefield.

She winced as she made to get up, her hand flying to her right side. She and her party had been battling their way through rogue templars and rebel mages, on their way to clear out a templar encampment. A templar had taken advantage of her shocked state as she encountered the bodies of a few refugees, their packs ripped open and their belongings strewn across the ground. The light armor she had been wearing did little to lessen the blow of his mace. Cassandra and the Iron Bull made quick work of him – apparently, Lily hadn’t heard their shouts of alarm.

A flash of anger coursed through her. She should not have been so careless, so _oblivious_ to her surroundings – her companions could have gotten hurt because of it. She walked over to the full-length mirror next to her dresser, taking care not to look at her reflection and pulled off her tunic to inspect her injury. The healers in Redcliffe had mended a few cracked ribs and made the pain bearable for travel. After a brief examination in Skyhold, the healers had offered her a potion to help her sleep. _This should be enough for you to be able to get some rest, Herald._

It probably would have been enough, if she had only taken it.

The bandages around her torso were tight, and she fumbled around trying to get them loose. Shades of yellow and green appeared as she unwrapped them from her body, giving way to purple and blue. This was something she could try to fix herself, now that she was feeling a little stronger.  She took a breath and closed her eyes, holding her hand up to her side and let out a sigh of relief as she felt the gentle soothing sensation begin to dull the pain. The bruise was almost gone, only a slight yellowish tinge on her skin left behind.  A light knock on her door startled her and she caught a brief glance of her naked torso before she hurried to pull on her breastband and tunic and tie her hair in a quick braid. There was no use in trying to pretend she was rested – the dark bags under her eyes would prove otherwise.

She managed to stay upright as she went down the steps and shook her head, trying to clear the tired haze before opening the door. She was greeted by Cassandra’s concerned expression as she took in Lily’s disheveled appearance. “I was hoping you had gotten some rest last night.”

Lily didn’t know what to say. She knew Cassandra wouldn’t approve if she knew Lily turned down the potion the healers had offered her. She was hoping she wouldn’t have needed it considering how exhausted she had felt.  “So was I.”

The short walk to the War Room was quiet, and Lily was grateful the main hall was mostly empty. The last thing she needed was to hear the nobles whispering among each other as she walked by. Meeting with her advisors was always something she slightly dreaded – the fear of being incompetent was greater now that the Inquisition was growing.

Josephine was writing on her clipboard while Cullen and Leliana examined the large map, occasionally pointing out a few markers while murmuring to each other. The three of them looked up as Lily and Cassandra entered and proceeded to take their usual spots around the war table.

Lily could feel everyone’s gaze on her and she avoided meeting their gaze, choosing to look at the large map before her instead. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Inquisitor. How are you feeling?”  Lily looked up briefly, finding Josephine looking at her, a hint of concern on her face.

“I didn’t sleep much, but my wound is completely healed.” Lily smiled slightly and looked back down at the map. She was having trouble concentrating. “Do we have any news from Redcliffe?”

“My scouts have reported that the Hinterlands are quiet for the time being,” answered Leliana. “The refugees are safe and have what they need thanks to the caches you marked.”

“I have soldiers patrolling Redcliffe and the surrounding area as a precaution,” Cullen gestured to a section of the map that contained numerous markers. “The only tasks left in that area is to put up watchtowers here-” he pointed to one marker, “-and eliminate the wolves here.” He pointed to another one, not too far from the first. “Doing so would secure horses for the Inquisition from Master Dennet.”

The plan should have been straightforward, but Lily could not concentrate on the map enough for it to make sense. All she saw were many markers scattered throughout the map, and she couldn’t make out the area to which Cullen pointed. She shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. _Oh no_. “Forgive me, Commander, but what exactly am I looking at here?” She knew the question was probably rude and she really hoped Cullen wasn’t offended. This was what she feared most – appearing stupid or being unintentionally rude to the people who trusted her enough to name her the leader of a large organization.

Lily was somewhat surprised when he didn’t let out a huff of frustration before he spoke - it was a reaction she was used to getting. Cullen explained the plan again, adding a little more detail to the areas he had previously gestured to and answered her questions in a calm manner, which she was grateful for. Meanwhile, Leliana, Cassandra and Josephine were engaged in a conversation that most likely had to do with another noble demanding the Inquisition’s assistance, if Cassandra’s annoyed grumbles were anything to go by.

Lily looked up at him as she straightened and flexed her wrist, working away the soreness from leaning on her hand for too long. She smiled slightly, a small sheepish grin on her face. “Thank you.”

Cullen smiled back at her and adjusted a marker on the map – the one that represented the watchtowers, Lily recognized – and rubbed the back of his neck. “Anytime, Inquisitor.”

Once the meeting was called to an end by Josephine, Lily left the war room in order to take care of some reports that had accumulated on her desk while she was away. What she failed to notice, however, was the hint of pink in the Commander’s cheeks.


	2. "Can you hear me?"/"I wish I met you sooner."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the "300 words or less" challenge.

Everything was moving slowly but fast at the same time.

She cast spell after spell as she and her companions charged into the frenzy. Templar after templar was struck down, red crystals poking out from their armor, red veins creeping up their necks and into their unseeing eyes as they fell lifeless to the ground. Then the dragon swooped low over Haven, roaring and promising their demise.

She couldn’t stop running after that.

She didn’t stop to stare in horror as she saw a woman impaled to the ground with a greatsword or to check how bad the wound across her left eye was.

She just knew they all had to keep running.

She and her companions had already crossed the Chantry’s doorway. It should have been quieter. But all she kept hearing were roars of fury, clashing metal, and groans of the dying.

“Herald? Can you hear me?”

His voice made her focus. His eyes anchored her to the present.

They had a chance. They had a chance to survive the never ending army of Red Templars and the giant beast destroying everything in its path. She just needed to grant them enough time.

But first, she had one last request.

Her reserved nature was forgotten as she grabbed the hand of the commander, the man she secretly admired and trusted enough to protect her most cherished possession. She placed her mother’s locket in his palm and closed his fingers around it.

“Keep this safe for me.”

She turned as she put on her helm and opened the chantry doors.

_I wish I met you sooner._


	3. "You're not going to cry, are you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily stands up to her cousin, Catherine. For the "300 words or less" challenge.

Lily glared at the woman in front of her.

What a coincidence that she shows up _now_. This woman was never there when Lily and her parents needed her, but she made her appearance known whenever she was the one who needed – no, _demanded_ – something from them.

She was a woman to who took and kept taking until she was satisfied enough to vanish into thin air. She was a leech, feeding off the pain and loss Lily’s parents went through after she was taken to the Circle.

What a coincidence that she shows her face after Lily has been named Inquisitor and the Inquisition has gained a considerable amount of power.

“What in the void are _you_ doing here, Catherine?” Lily said slowly. Catherine’s presence never brought good news.

Catherine gawked at her, pressing her hand to her chest. “Now, now Lily. Is that any way to greet family?” Her eyes roamed over Lily’s appearance with arrogance and disgust. “Then again, you _were_ raised in the Circle. I doubt they taught you much about manners.”

Lily stared at her. She was _not_ going to play Catherine’s games.

Catherine cocked her head, her gaze cold and calculating. “What’s wrong? You’re not going to cry, are you?”

Lily looked at her for a moment before she released a laugh. “Grow up, Catherine. We’re not children anymore. If your plan was to see what you could gain from the Inquisition, I’m afraid you went the wrong way about it.” She looked to the soldiers standing next to Catherine. “Please escort this woman out. Do not allow her to enter our grounds if she returns.”

Catherine’s eyes grew wide. “How dare you–”

The soldiers saluted and Lily watched as she was dragged away.

She was done being taken advantage of.


	4. "Four" for the "Fluff and Smut Drabbles/Starters" meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finds Cullen waiting for her in her quarters.

It was late into the night when Lily and her party returned from their latest expedition to the Exalted Plains. The month-long trip had been a nightmare from the very beginning - warm, sticky weather and the scent of decay in the air were the first things that welcomed them when they first arrived, and they hadn’t made it more than a few feet from camp when they were attacked by Freemen, demons _and_ corpses, all at the same time. Regardless, they had managed to assist Corporal Rosselin in securing the ramparts from the undead and successfully sealed most of the rifts in the area. Another trip would be in order, but Lily didn’t want to think about that, or the pile of paperwork that would be waiting for her in the morning at that particular moment.

All she wanted was to head straight to her quarters and get into bed.

She had wanted to visit Cullen, but changed her mind when she saw the dark windows of his tower. She didn’t want to wake him if he was getting the rest he needed. Her whole body was heavy with exhaustion as she walked down the hall leading to her room, and she let out a quiet groan at the idea of having to climb all those stairs while wearing her armor. She sighed quietly as she opened her door, pausing when she saw the warm glow of the fireplace illuminating the walls. A servant probably lit it up for her when word of their arrival had spread. She made a mental note to thank them later.

The room grew steadily brighter as Lily made her way up the steps and she sighed when she finally stepped into her room, taking a moment to catch her breath as she sat down on the sofa to unfasten the heavy armor on her legs. She was halfway done with the first clasp and was seriously considering just sleeping on the couch when she heard a soft snore come from the direction of her bed.

Her body froze as her gaze snapped towards it.

The tension in her body was quickly replaced with relief and joy when she saw Cullen nestled in the bed, the blankets barely covering his body as he slept.

About a week before she left for the Exalted Plains, Lily found out about the damaged roof in his tower. She told him that he was welcome to sleep in her quarters if he wanted - she just wanted him to be comfortable and didn’t want him to risk getting a cold.  She was confused as to why Cullen had reacted in a flustered manner, stumbling over his words with a blush on his face. It was then when she realized how forward she had sounded, which resulted in her blushing deeply as she rushed to clarify what she had meant. They had slept through the night together on a few occasions because of different reasons, but her straightforward invitation must have insinuated something else without her meaning to. They hadn’t gotten to the… _intimate_ part of their relationship yet - there have been moments spent together which could have led to something more, but they both wanted to take things slow.

After seeing his reaction, Lily figured he would want to continue to sleep in his tower. Seeing him doze so peacefully in her bed made her happy that he felt comfortable enough to make himself at home in her quarters.

She smiled to herself as she took in his serene expression. The worry lines that were constantly on his face whenever he was working were smoothed out, making him appear younger. His hand was resting on his chest, rising and falling with each breath. A few tousled curls brushed against his forehead and his lips were slightly parted. She continued to remove the rest of her armor quietly, gently placing the pieces on the sofa cushions so the clanking wouldn’t wake him. It felt like hours had passed when she was finally done and she stood to check that the armor was settled securely on the cushions so they wouldn’t clatter to the floor in the middle of the night before she began to shrug out of her coat.

“Lily?”

She turned to find Cullen sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. She bit her lip, feeling a little guilty for disturbing his sleep. His hair was ruffled, a few curls sticking out in different directions and a smile tugged at her lips at the sight. His eyes were puffy with sleep and a soft smile graced his features as he looked at her.

Lily’s stomach fluttered at the way Cullen looked at her - his gaze was soft, eyes bright and full of joy, despite their sleepy appearance. _Maker_ , she had missed him. They had been communicating through letters and reports throughout her trip, but they could never compare to actually being around him. She smiled, quickly walking over to him before he tried to leave the bed. Cullen shifted as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her chest as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

A few curling strands tickled her nose as she placed a soft kiss to the top of his head. “I’m sorry for waking you,” she murmured. Her eyes closed as she felt his hands stroke her back gently, and she felt her face heat up as the sensation made her think back to every private moment between them that filled her with heat and left her wanting more.

“It’s alright. I was hoping I would see you when you returned.” She felt him tense slightly. “…I hope my being here isn’t intrusive.”

“Of course it’s not,” replied Lily, pressing another kiss to his hair as she stroked the back of his neck. “I’m glad you’re here.”

She felt him relax as he reached up to hold one of her hands, turning his head to kiss her palm. Lily was speechless at the act as a flood of warmth spread through her body. Receiving such gentle affection was something that was still new to her.

“ _Maker’s breath_ , I’ve missed you,” Cullen murmured.

Lily felt him turn his head and she shivered when he pressed his lips to her collarbone, his warm breath ghosting across her skin before he raised his head to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

“I missed you, too.” She smiled gently as she nuzzled his nose. “I should go change. I’ll be right back.”

Cullen nodded as she stepped out of his embrace, his hands holding on to hers briefly. Lily quickly plucked a loose tunic and trousers out of her dresser and stepped into the small room next to her bed to change. She left her discarded clothing on the floor, too tired to put it away and stepped out of the room.

Cullen was laying down again, one arm resting on the pillow above his head. He turned to look at her as she walked towards the bed and Lily felt herself blush at his gaze. It was a soft expression of contentment and awe, his lips forming a lazy smile. The light from the fireplace made a few golden strands shine, and the moonlight made his skin glow. She felt her blush deepen as she tried to not focus on the bit of exposed skin from where his tunic had ridden up. He extended his arm out, reaching for her, and she was certain that this was an image she would carry with her for the rest of her life.

Lily climbed into the bed, feeling Cullen’s hand on her side as she moved over him and and laid her head on his chest. She sighed as she wrapped her arm around his side, her hand resting underneath his shoulder. The sound of Cullen’s steady heartbeat, along with the feeling of his hands caressing her back and running through her hair was almost enough to make her drift off. She snuggled into his chest, basking in his security and warmth when she heard him speak, his voice quiet and sleepy, with a hint of a smile.

“We should rest up, Lily. Lots of reports to go through tomorrow.”

She could feel him holding back laughter as she groaned into his chest. “You just had to ruin the moment, didn’t you?” she replied, a huff of laughter escaping her.

Cullen chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

Lily bit her lip and rubbed her cheek against his chest gently before placing a light kiss. Despite the blush that made itself known once again, she smiled as she felt his heart speed up at the contact and heard him release a slow breath.

She laughed quietly. “Sorry. I couldn’t resist, either.”


	5. Mission

_[A torn and balled up journal entry, written by Lily Trevelyan.]_

* * *

  

> I stared at the breach again tonight.
> 
> My mother and father had always said every person had a mission in life. When that mission was completed, they would be called to the Maker’s side.
> 
> I was never as devout as they were, especially since flames erupted from my fingertips so many years ago and I was branded by the Chantry as something to be feared and hated. When I learned about their death, I was sure there was no Maker.
> 
> But tonight, as I looked up at that giant hole swirling with green in the sky, I realized my parents might have been right. The mark on my hand is quiet for once, but I still know my chances of making it through all of this alive are very slim.
> 
> ...Perhaps _this_ is my mission.
> 
> I just hope I get to see them again once I’m done.


	6. At the park, resting in the grass with no care in the world (Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen's mabari is a sneaky one.

Despite having moved to Denerim four months ago, Lily felt she was just starting to get accustomed to her new life. Change was something she always had trouble dealing with, and when her parents chose to leave Ostwick to live in Antiva for a few years, she decided it was time to go her own way. Her cousin, Raphael, had been ecstatic at the idea of them living in the same city for once and was more than happy to help her move into her new apartment.

Living in Denerim wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be - the city was busy, but relatively calm for the most part. Raphael had given her a tour of the large town soon after she arrived despite her having visited before. He had insisted it was “part of the experience” as he waved Lily’s protests away and led her through the familiar streets. She recognized the large market that was always bustling with people and other venues she had already been to. The city hadn’t changed much since her last visit from two years ago, but she was absolutely delighted when Raphael showed her the new botanical garden that had been open to the public for a little over a year.

Even though there was an abundance of parks throughout the city, she visited the garden regularly with her beloved mabari hound, Luna. She was always more than happy to leave their small apartment to run around the park and roll in the grass while Lily lounged on a blanket reading a new book from the library she worked at. It was one of the few places where she felt completely at ease, and it helped her calm down whenever she felt restless.

Lily had lost count of how many books she has read since she arrived in Denerim. She was preparing herself for a few hours of browsing through library shelves as she walked through the small neighborhood park close to her apartment. The cold autumn air was crisp as it blew through the trees, and she pulled her jacket a little tighter around her waist. Denerim’s cold weather took some getting used to at first, but Lily didn’t mind - it was much better than the warm climate of the Free Marches.

She was considering bringing Luna to the park later in the afternoon so she could get some fresh air when she suddenly heard barking in the distance. Her lips quirked up in a smile when she spotted a gray mabari puppy, less than a year old, bouncing around a blond man laying in the grass. The puppy was quite large and agile, easily dodging the man’s attempts to grab it as it bounded around him, all the while wiggling its entire body and licking at his face. Her smile grew when she heard his laughter combined with the dog’s playful barking.

The noise they were making grew distant as Lily continued walking down the dirt path. She stopped briefly after a few minutes to check the time on her phone when she received a text from Raphael.

 **Today, 4:56 PM:** Hey :) having a few friends coming over for dinner this weekend. See ya then?

Lily sighed and bit her lip. Socializing is something she hadn’t done much of since moving. Oh, who was she kidding, she didn’t socialize much when she lived in Ostwick either. Her tendency for giving bad first impressions didn’t give her much of a desire to interact with anyone. Keeping to herself seemed like the easier - and safer - option. Raphael’s invitations to friendly gatherings have been pretty frequent, and Lily had declined every invitation by giving him some dumb excuses which she was sure he saw right through. She knew she was being rude by doing so, but…

…Maybe she’d accept this time? There were only so many excuses she could use, after all.

Lily made a mental note to reply to Raphael’s text when she got home as she shoved her phone back in her pocket. Nervousness began settling in her stomach at the mere thought of what might await her that weekend. She took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm down when she suddenly heard faint scuffling on the dirt behind her that was quickly growing louder, along with distant shouting. Something bumped into the back of her boots and she whirled around, her alarm quickly turning into confusion when she saw the puppy from earlier sniffing at her boots. She watched in amusement as it barked happily and began to wiggle its entire body in excitement.

“Decided to leave your human alone for a bit, have you?”

The puppy barked and bounded around her before pawing at her thighs and jumping up repeatedly, as if wanting to be carried. Lily smiled and gently patted its soft fur before looking around.

“Now, where is your - oh, there he is.”

Lily spotted the dog’s owner in the distance, sprinting in their direction. The puppy must have been very fast, if it had managed to put so much distance between them. It barked again, almost as if demanding her attention and continued to paw at her legs repeatedly. A soft chuckle left her as she bent to pick up the eager mabari, a grunt escaping her lips at the dog’s weight. It - _he_ \- immediately began to stretch in her arms to lick at her face and nip at her beanie, his tail wagging wildly. She spotted the frantic owner still some distance away and carefully began to walk towards him while carrying the squirming puppy, who was now repeatedly trying to lick her nose and mouth.

All Lily saw as she tried to walk was an extreme closeup of a wet nose and tongue as she tried to dodge the mabari’s sloppy kisses. She was soon greeted by loud footsteps and breathless apologies as she tried to shift the excited dog in her arms to look up at the panicked man in front of her. Maker, he was a lot taller than she expected. Bits of grass stuck to his jacket and blond hair, which was ruffled and appeared to be curling at the edges. His cheeks were flushed - from the cold or his brief run, she wasn’t sure - and his breathing was somewhat heavy. She fought back a smile at the man’s disheveled appearance -  it reminded her of all the times she had to chase after Luna during her puppy days.

“Maker, I’m so sorry, I-”

His words cut short when Lily met his gaze, and she watched as the blush on his handsome face appeared to darken considerably. His amber eyes held a mix of relief and surprise, and for some reason, she found herself unable to look away. She could feel her face heating up as seconds passed. The silence that grew made her wish she would get swallowed up by the earth.

After he got his dog back, of course.

A wet nose and comically wide eyes suddenly obstructed Lily’s vision, and the puppy finally succeeded in licking her nose. She glanced down at him, startled, and was surprised when she saw what appeared to be a hint of smugness on the dog’s face. The man immediately reached for his dog with an exasperated groan, and Lily found herself holding her breath at having him so close.

“Rufus, _no_. I’m very sorry, he’s-” the dog squirmed in his arms, turning his head to look back at Lily and his tongue lolled out to the side in a lopsided grin. “-an unruly one.”

Lily gave him a small smile as she took a step back, preparing to walk away. Rufus whined softly. “It’s alright.”

He began to dig around in his pocket before she had a chance to leave. “Wait, I, uh, have a tissue if you need it. I’ve learned to be prepared ever since this guy has been around.” He held out a neatly folded tissue.

Lily stared at him, surprised.

His cheeks darkened. “I-It’s clean, I swear.”

A small chuckle escaped Lily’s lips in spite of herself. “It’s fine, really. I have a mabari of my own, so I’m very used to it.” She gestured vaguely at her jacket and jeans, which were lightly covered in some specks of white fur, now combined with gray.

“Ah.” He smiled upon seeing the fur on her clothes and looked back up at her, an unsure look on his face before clearing his throat and extending his hand. Rufus was cradled in one arm, his paws in the air as he looked at Lily expectantly, tail wagging slightly. “I’m Cullen.”

Lily hesitated briefly before shaking his hand, confused as to why he chose to introduce himself instead of going his own way. “Lily.”

Cullen’s smile widened a fraction upon hearing her name and the silence stretched for a few seconds once more as they looked at each other. Lily could feel her cheeks grow warm and looked away shyly from his gaze. “Well, I should get going.” she murmured, taking a step back. She wanted to get away before she did something stupid in front of him. Judging from her track record, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Cullen’s face fell slightly before he shook his head. “Uh - yes, of course. Ah, I’m sorry about Rufus, again.”

Lily was confused at his disappointed expression, but pushed it aside. “No problem.” she smiled politely at him before turning and walking away.

She could have sworn she heard Rufus whine softly behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	7. "A Morning Kiss" (modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's morning is interrupted by two impatient mabari.

Lily sighed, stirring from a deep sleep when she felt a gentle caress along the length of her back. Oakmoss and elderflower filled her senses as she brushed her nose along stubbled skin and she smiled as she nestled deeper into her warm cocoon of blankets and pillows. Cullen’s warm breath puffed against her neck as he slept and she placed her hand on his shoulder, holding him a little closer.

Any other time of the year, she might have felt a little too warm with her thick sweater, buried underneath a pile of blankets and enveloped by Cullen’s body heat but Denerim had been especially cold that month, with a light dusting of snow almost everyday. The heater in her apartment could only do so much - she was from the Free Marches, after all, and Ferelden’s frigid weather was something she was _not_ used to.

But in that moment, she couldn’t find a reason to complain.

Not when Cullen’s arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her snug against his body. His cheek was pressed against hers, his stubble lightly scratching her skin and she laid there in his embrace, enjoying the quiet morning and the feel of his chest slowly rising and falling against her with each breath.

It was then when Lily noticed the dim lighting in her bedroom and she carefully reached backward, fumbling for her phone on the nightstand to check the time. She almost groaned in frustration when she saw it was a little past six in the morning. Her early work hours have apparently ruined her ability to sleep in whenever she had the chance, but that wasn’t going to stop her from trying. She set her phone down on the bed with a sigh and wrapped her arm around Cullen, gently stroking his back with her fingertips.

He stirred briefly at the sensation before cuddling her closer. A small smile tugged at her lips and she closed her eyes, getting ready to drift off again when she suddenly heard her bedroom door creak open. Panting breaths accompanied by a soft whine filled the quiet bedroom and Lily raised her head, finding Luna and Rufus peeking over the edge of the bed with their tails wagging excitedly behind them.

Rufus quickly trotted over to Lily’s side of the bed when he saw she was awake and he rose without hesitation, placing his paws on the bed while looking at her with a lopsided grin. He lowered his head eagerly when she reached back to scratch his ears and huffed out a quiet " _woof"_ before he and Luna bounded out of the room and undoubtedly into the kitchen.

Part of her didn’t want to leave the coziness of her bed, but judging from a recent disastrous experience, Lily knew the two mabari hounds wouldn’t relent until they have been fed. She decided to feed them quickly so she could climb back into her warm bed, but first, she needed to disentangle herself from Cullen’s body no matter how much it pained her to do so.

She stroked his back before placing a soft kiss to his shoulder. His breathing remained steady as he continued to sleep against her, so she moved to press a light kiss to his neck. Stubble tickled her skin as she nuzzled his cheek, and she was placing another kiss to his warm skin when she felt him smile.

Heat seeped into her face upon realizing she had just kissed his neck and she froze in place. Showing this type of affection was new to her, and she was sometimes taken aback by how natural and easy it was since she’s been with Cullen.  She hesitated briefly before easing her fingertips into his mussed curls. “How long have you been awake?” she asked.

Cullen placed a tender kiss just below her ear and she nearly gasped at the sensation, suddenly feeling very warm. “Long enough to enjoy your kisses,” he murmured, voice gruff and thick with sleep. He raised his head, pressing a soft peck to her lips before smiling down at her.  “Good morning.”

Lily hoped the dim morning light coming through her window was enough to hide the deep blush on her face as she looked up at him. Relief overcame her shyness the moment she saw his sleepy eyes and soft smile, along with the disheveled curls he sometimes tried to hide. The dark circles under his eyes were almost completely gone and he looked well rested despite her waking him. She smiled at him, glad that he had been able to get a good night’s rest. “Good morning,” she whispered, leaning up to kiss him again.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed his way to her ear, and she squirmed when he deliberately rubbed his stubble against her cheek. He settled against her with a soft chuckle before snuggling into her neck again.

Something that surprised her about Cullen when they first started dating was how affectionate he was. He often liked to show his affection through simple touch - sometimes his hand would reach out to hold hers, other times he would be running his fingers through her hair… and as their relationship progressed, there were a few times when his touch would leave her breathless and gasping for air.

Lily smiled as she stroked the back of his neck, weaving her fingers into his hair. “Cullen.”

“Hmm?”

“I need to get up,” she whispered. Leaving his embrace was the last thing she wanted to do, but the playful growling coming from the kitchen was something that couldn’t be ignored much longer.

Cullen groaned softly before clutching her closer. “Why?”

“There are two overgrown mabari in the kitchen who are currently starving.”

He quickly raised his head at her words, staring at her for a moment with wide eyes before looking towards her open bedroom door when the sound of rustling sounded from the kitchen.

Lily laughed at his panicked expression. “I don’t think either of us wants a repeat of what happened last time.”

“No, no that wouldn’t be good.” He stared at the door for a moment before moving to climb out of the bed. “It’s alright, I’ll go.”

She wrapped her arm around his waist, clutching his shirt to keep him from going anywhere. “Oh, no you don’t, you already did it yesterday,” she kissed his cheek, fighting back a smile. “Besides, I need you to keep the bed warm for me.”

Cullen's mouth popped open, his expression feigning shock and hurt. "So... you're saying that after all this time, you've just been using me as your own personal space heater?" He raised a brow just before he slightly dug his fingertips into Lily’s ribs, and she laughed loudly as she tried to squirm away, only to arch into his chest. "You sly woman."

Her laughter quickly turned into a small moan when he kissed her, his hand moving to stroke her lower back gently.

The moment was short lived however, as they quickly sprang apart when more rustling came from the kitchen, louder this time, along with a whine and an impatient bark.  


End file.
